


Merry Christmas?

by LaughingThalia



Series: Shorts and One-Shots [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark wasn't used to a traditional Christmas but Steve Rogers was used to a 40's Christmas. Short Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas?

Tony wasn't normal. He didn't have a normal life being a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. He didn't have a normal life being a part time Super Hero flying around the world fighting aliens, mischievous Asgardian gods, terrorists, evil geniuses and kidnappers. He didn't have a normal childhood with his neglecting father, lack of social skills and brilliant mind causing him to skip grades. He didn't have a normal family and now he didn't even have a family both of them dying aged 21. 

Of course all these abnormalities would add up to not having a normal Christmas either. No family gathering around the tree unwrapping presents, or sitting around a large stuffed Turkey surrounded by cranberries saying grace. Tony had none of that. Nope. Nada. Zilch.

So imagine Tony's face when the good captain says "So who's cooking for the Christmas feast we are going to have?!"  
Let's just say Tony spat his coffee about half way across the kitchen. And remember he has a big kitchen.


End file.
